The compound disodium cromoglycate (Intal), which inhibits the release of spasmogens from antigen-antibody reactions, is effective in the treatment of asthma and other allergic diseases. Numerous articles have been issued which report the clinical results obtained with disodium cromoglycate. In addition, the following United States Patents have issued describing disodium cromoglycate and related compounds: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,567,741; 3,706,768; 3,705,945; 3,419,578; 3,686,412; 3,671,625; 3,718,668; 3,673,218; 3,686,320; and 3,634,582.